Promise
by cloudykristi
Summary: Sometimes, promises are meant to be broken. But as long as they live, their promise shall stay strong and must be fulfilled at all costs. 1827.


**Hey everyone! This is a new series I will be constantly updating along with Opposites Attract . To the readers of Opposites Attract, I will update possibly Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you for your understanding.**

**The idea for this fanfic was randomly thought of when I was thinking of SasuNaru fanfics I read in the past. xD I hope you enjoy~**

**EDIT: Made slight tweaks and took away unnecessary parts. **

**Disclaimer: You don't need a disclaimer to know I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p><em>Eight year old Hibari Kyoya slumped on the park bench, clutching on to the bloody wound that was located on the side of his stomach. He breathed heavily, trying to forget the pain. Misfortune was on his side. Apparently, while shopping for the groceries, he was jumped in an alley by some gang and was robbed and beaten up. He swore next time he sees them he will bite them to death. It was hard living alone.<em>

_The sun shined down on the raven-haired boy. It was a hot summer day and he was thirsty. Thirsty and wounded. How great was that? Hibari sighed in exasperation, but immediately cringed when a shot of pain traveled throughout his body. He had to heal that wound fast. Suddenly, he felt the humid air disappear when a shadow appeared before him. Hibari looked up to see a boy, who looked quite feminine in his opinion, with huge caramel brown eyes and brown mop of hair that had spikes that possibly defied gravity. He wore a green hooded jacket, blue shorts, and a black messenger bag that slung over his shoulder. In his eyes lied a twinkle of curiosity and pure innocence._

_"...What?" Hibari said. To bystanders, he would've sounded like an idiot. But truth be told, he was really anti-social._

_"You're hurt," the boy whimpered. Hibari raised his eyebrow in a questionable matter._

_"I can see that," Hibari replied coldly. But before he could get off the bench and limp away, the boy took something out of his bag. Hibari recognized it as latex tape he saw in the medical section of the retail store. The boy made a sign with his hand, which Hibari couldn't understand at first. Then, when the boy made an upward motion with his finger that pointed onto Hibari's white shirt, Hibari finally understood. He unwillingly raised his short until his wound was visible to someone's eye. The raven-haired boy blushed at the sudden draft._

_"This could hurt a little," the boy whispered. He wrapped the latex tape around Hibari's stomach a few times before the wound was completely concealed, forming a tourniquet. He then tied the ends to a small knot, which looked fragile but was actually pretty durable. Hibari was stunned in amazement, pulling his shirt back down._

_"...How?" Hibari said. He was sure that the boy was younger than him, yet knew how to do such a thing._

_"W-well..." the boy stuttered shyly._

_"...-kun!" a voice called out, interrupting the boy. Hibari was so distracted he couldn't make out the words before 'kun.' It was directed to the strange boy, who turned around to meet his mother. He glanced back at Hibari and flashed a vibrant smile._

_"I'll see you here tomorrow!" the boy said before he ran off to his mother, leaving Hibari wondering if he should come tomorrow or not._

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up from his nap. He found himself at the same place from before; the rooftop of his beloved school, Namimori Middle. The sun was the cause of his awakening, shining bright and intense. He cursed under his breath, disappointed that his reminiscent dreams have been rudely interrupted.<p>

He popped himself into a sitting position and stared up into the sky. No clouds.

_Robotto..._

Hibari clenched his fists until he felt his nails dig deep into his palms.

_I will find you someday. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Now did this prologue make you curious? -wriggles eyebrows-. Haha, I hope you all will read the next chapter. More of Hibari's past with 'Robotto' will be revealed in the later chapters. Many of the future chapters will be either short or medium-length. So please, R&amp;R!<strong>

**Ja ne~**


End file.
